A Night For Champions
by revivingophelia
Summary: Eve and CM Punk discuss how their night went. Spoilers for the Night of Champions 2012 pay per view. Eve/Punk.


Title: A Night For Champions  
Author: Karen U/revivingophelia  
Pairing/Character: Eve/Punk  
Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Eve and CM Punk discuss their night...  
Spoilers: Night of Champions 2012; ignoring any and all real-life relationships.  
Warnings: adult situations, mild language

* * *

She rolled over in bed, settling herself a bit more comfortably, her gaze sliding to the corner, where not just one title lay, but two. His title, as per usual, but now, her title joined it as well. Her title. She was now the divas' champion. A three-time divas' champion. Not bad for a girl that had won the diva search a little under five years before. She smiled at that, tucking her hand beneath her cheek as she lay there... Her smile deepening as she felt a hand slide up her bare arm, fingertips trailing over her skin.

"Somebody's happy," he murmured, shifting closer to her, his arm moving to slip around her waist as he tugged her a bit closer to him.

"I'm the champion again," Eve Torres said simply. "It took me far too long to get the title again, but I did it. I won the divas' title."

"That you did," the man whispered, his breath hot against her neck, and she couldn't contain the shiver as she felt his lips at her throat. "I can't help but wonder how it is that you managed to get yourself in that match tonight."

She shrugged. "Booker T put me in it. He needed a replacement for Kaitlyn since she was injured. After all, as Teddy Long so kindly reminded him - though I'm sure he didn't mean to help me when he did - all titles have to be defended at Night of Champions. And of all the divas on the roster, Kaitlyn, Layla, and I have been the only ones really getting any victories lately. It did make sense for me to replace Kaitlyn in the match."

"Of course it did," he replied, shifting away from her a bit, then pulling her until she was on her back instead of her side. He raised himself up on his elbow, looking down at her, his fingers trailing through her long air. "And Kaitlyn's injury was quite... Fortuitous for you." The WWE champion arched a brow as he looked down at her. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"

A smile curved her lips. "I was quite busy when it happened, actually. I was, after all, listening to the Prime Time Players complaints regarding AJ Lee. I couldn't have done it."

CM Punk smirked. "But something tells me you know who did."

"Well, I can't help it if Beth Phoenix and Natalya didn't like the fact that Kaitlyn was the number one contender."

"Yes, but you could feed those feelings that they had toward Kaitlyn, make them hate her even more," he replied, his fingers sliding down her arm again. Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps. But really... I couldn't *know* what they would do. It wasn't my fault. And I don't actually know which one of them did it. I only suspect."

"Yeah, you suspect because you manipulated them into it. And probably did it so well that they thought it was their idea in the first place," he replied, shaking his head with a smile, and she grinned back up at him.

"Well, I did learn from the master-"

"Honey, I don't think you had all that much you needed to learn," he told her, then tilted his head as he looked at her. "How much longer do you think you need to keep this up?" he asked, and Eve sighed.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I've been whispering in Booker's ear a bit, pushing how dear little AJ undermined him by booking a new number one contender's match for the tag team titles after he'd already named the contenders in a match on SmackDown. He really doesn't like how she stepped on his toes in that one," she mused, lifting her hand to run her fingers over his cheek, her thumb sliding over the piercing in his lip. "That little girl has to be put in her place, you know. Thinking she could get with you."

Punk smirked. "The little idiot served her purpose. Funny thing is, she still doesn't seem to have figured out that I was playing her all along. Every last bit of it. She served as enough of a distraction to help me keep my title a time or two. Thought I actually gave a damn about her. Of course, I ended up playing my role a little too well, I suppose." He rolled his eyes. "Either that or she really is crazy."

"She proposed to you despite the fact that you'd never asked her out on a date or even seen her outside of work. Clearly she's a nutcase. And an idiot." She shook her head. "As I said before, she needs to be put in her place."

"And you're just the one to make sure it happens. I love a woman that will get her hands dirty... Especially when it's for me," he replied, leaning down to kiss her, then lifting his head, looking down at his girlfriend. "As I said, she served her purpose. I kept my title and, when she got too psychotic and tried to make something out of things, became more trouble than she was worth... I got rid of her." He gave her a look. "Although I personally think that you enjoyed the night she proposed to me way too much."

"Well, as your actual girlfriend I knew what your answer would be... And I did enjoy the idea of messing with the crowd's heads... Coming up to you that night... Letting them think you were all torn about what to do... And the look on her face when you did what we both knew you were going to do and told her no..." She smirked. "Almost worth having to see the little twit kiss you twice."

He made a face. "Don't remind me. She looks like a fifteen year old girl. Kissing her made me feel... Gross." He shuddered theatrically, then looked down at her. "I think we both know that I prefer a... real woman. One that actually looks like an adult. Acts like an adult." He skimmed his hand up her side. "Feels like an adult."

"And you've got one," Eve replied, then looked over at their title belts again. "Tonight was almost..."

"But it wasn't. Both sets of shoulders down, so it was a draw. And in a draw, the champion going in keeps the title. I'm still the champion. Over three hundred days. It's been even longer than that since John Cena's held the title. And I intend to make sure he doesn't get his hands on it for a long damned time. Bastard's going to learn a little something about respect by the time I'm done with him."

She slid her hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and then to the back of his neck. "I love it when you're all determined and... forceful. It's kind of a turn-on."

Punk arched a brow at her. "Only kind of?"

"Fine... It *is* a turn-on," she replied, then tilted her head to the side. "How long do we wait? Before we finally tell everyone that we're together?"

"I don't know. Heyman knows about us. Obviously, since I told him. He thinks that, if we can hold out awhile longer, we might be able to use it. If he gets banned from ringside during one of my matches or something... You could be the surprise interference. And then there's your work with Booker. You get more information through him. It's helped us before, and right now... He thinks you're great. He did put you in the title match tonight." He sighed softly. "I guess really... it's up to us. How much we think we can take."

"Well, we have made it this far. All the way since May. And if I can continue to get Booker to complain about AJ usurping his power... Well, getting her fired from being the general manager of RAW can't hurt you. She doesn't exactly like you, you know."

"I did turn down her marriage proposal, you know. I did it nicely, though. I mean, I could have laughed in her face and asked her why in the hell would I want her when I already have an amazing and gorgeous woman like you, but I didn't," he said, and Eve gave him a look.

"You don't have to flatter me. You already got lucky once tonight."

"It's not flattery. It's truth. And maybe I want to get lucky again. I mean... It's only fitting. I kept my title - win, lose, or draw - and you won your own title. Two titles... Two celebrations," he told her, shifting so that he was hovering over her, his hands framing her face as he leaned down to kiss her. As he broke the kiss, he could feel Eve's hands trailing over his back, her legs moving to slide around his waist.

"Two celebrations, huh? I like the sound of that," she told him, and he smiled at her, holding her gaze as he leaned down for a kiss.

"I thought you might."

The End


End file.
